Don't You Dare
by Kuwanyauma
Summary: Short lil oneshots about Mike and Don from Friday Night Lights. Does contain slash.


These are just some little short one shots about Mike and Don from Friday Night Lights. None of these short stories are connected, just random moments I would love to happen between the two boys. Each story goes with a small section of the song, "Don't You Dare" by Alexz Johnson. This isn't the whole song either, mainly just the beginning half. Well, I hope you enjoy. Leave reviews if you'd like!

_Dark cloud moving in,  
Just one fall of rain,_

_Would wash away,_

_Wash away, the pain..._

Mike Winchell rubbed his bare arms and remained standing under the small bridge. He wasn't soaked but the small amount of rain that had hit him had definitely chilled him to the bone. It was now 11:30 p.m. Don was supposed to meet him at 11:15. Of course, Don was most likely partying at the moment. He would, however, make it there eventually. He always did.

"Hey grumpy!" Don's childish grin appeared around the corner of the bridge.

"You're late." Mike said plainly.

Don frowned and looked at his watch, "By fifteen minutes!"

Mike shook his head, "Let me guess, you went to get drunk?"

Don laughed, "Nah, it's raining."

Mike chuckled softly, "You're drinking habits depend on the weather?"

He punched Mike softly in the shoulder, "No, but I like the rain. I like to sit out and enjoy it." He smiled and added, "Sober."

Mike watched Don's excited face carefully. He had always been like this, loud and uncaring, with the occasional sensitive comments and thoughts. Mike lived for the rare moments that Don did show his sensitivity, yet always felt a bit of shock when he randomly voiced those thoughts.

"Let's go out in the rain!" Don suddenly stood a little straighter.

"What?" Mike's eyes widened. They'd surely die of a cold if they went out there.

"Oh come on, Mike! You're not going to melt!"

Don grabbed the shorter boy's wrist and tried pulling him out in to the freezing cold.

"I'm not going out there! You can, if you want." Mike jumped back.

"Well there's no point if you don't come out with me!"

"You'll be fine without me." Mike crossed his arms.

Don pouted and ran out in to the rain screaming and whooping. Mike could hear his feet splashing against the water of the small stream. More screaming and whooping.

Mike stood around and watched his breath as he exhaled. Something he did when he was bored. The shorter boy noticed the whooping had stopped. Where was Don? Two shockingly cold and wet arms wrapped around Mike's waist and answered his question. Don's icy forehead sat comfortably on the back of Mike's neck, his warm breath sent chills down his spine. They stood like that for several minutes. Don rubbed his cheek against Mikes ear and slowly brought his mouth to it, "Please come in to the rain with me?" It was only a question, not a command. All Mike had to do was say 'no' and Don would smile and be fine with it. But, as usual, the sound of his whisper could get Mike to do anything, "All right." He could feel Don's smile against the side of his face.

"Thanks." Don grabbed him by the elbow and led him out from underneath the bridge. The downpour of the rain was colder than Mike expected and he gasped as it soaked through his shirt. Don laughed as he nearly slipped in the mud located on the sides of the stream. They slid around a little before Don grabbed the back of Mike's head and brought their lips together. They continued the gentle kiss for a little bit, before Don shifted and lost his footing, bringing both of them down to the water. Water rushed into Mike's shoes and pants and he grimaced at the cold. They both lay in the water until Mike realized he could no longer feel his toes.

"We should go home. My feet and hands are numb." Mike suggested.

Don barely smiled, "All right."

They slowly got out of the freezing water and stretched there shivering muscles.

Mike climbed up the small hill on the bank of the stream and glanced back at Don. Don stood there and held out his hands, feeling the rain tickle his fingers.

He slowly turned to look at Mike, "I love the rain."

_Just one ray of sun,  
to warm my skin,  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning in..._

A tap on the window opened Mike's sleepy eyes. He blinked in the dark and searched the room for the source of the noise that interrupted his dreams. Another tap on the window and he realized someone wanted in. Wrapping the blankets around his cold torso, he shuffled over to the window and quickly opened it. A shirtless Don Billingsley jumped through and frowned, "We had another fight."

Mike nodded and gestured to his bed. Don smiled his thanks and slid in to Mike's warm bed. Winchell lay next to Don and they both rolled up in the covers.

"Man, it's always so cold." The taller boy curled up around Mike.

"Where's you shirt?"

"Didn't have time to grab one."

Mike's eyes suddenly felt heavy and with one last exhale, he let sleep overcome him.

When he awoke the next morning, he expected Don to be gone. He always was. Came after dark and left before first light. Like everything was just a hook-up. Actually, at first, that's all Mike thought it was. But, he knew better now. After waking up five times and feeling cold emptiness next to him, he realized it was just a Don thing. They've never embraced each other during daylight. Never kissed. Never winked at one another. Never whispered quiet 'I love you's or 'I can't live without you's. All that was saved for darkness.

But to Mike's surprise, he shielded his eyes to morning's first light and saw Don watching him from the other side of the bed.

"You're still here?" Mike bit his lip.

Don smiled a little nervously, "I couldn't take any more darkness."

The shorter boy smiled and crawled over to Don's surprisingly warm body, "Me either."

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind..._

Mike thought back to the first time they'd "met at the bridge". They were both fifteen and Don was more than a little drunk. Neither had said anything for the first half hour, but eventually Don broke the silence by puking all over. Mike had chuckled and rubbed his back until he felt a little better. Don complained his stomach hurt and left for home, leaving Mike by himself. Mike, not wanting to go home yet, sat on the rocks and watched the stars. Not even an hour after he left, Don appeared again to apologize. The cold air and puking had sobered him up a little. The fifteen-year-old Don Billingsley had crouched down next to Mike Winchell, placed his forehead to Mike's, and whispered, "I love you. Always have. Always will."

Mike swallowed and averted his eyes.

"Don't even say I'm drunk! Because we both know I'm sober enough to be telling the truth." Don turned Mike's face back to his, "And I know you love me too. You may not say much, but you're an easy guy to read."

Mike sighed, "I don't know."

Don bit his lip, "It's a yes or no thing. Yes you love me or no you don't love me. Choose one."

The shorter boy turned his face away again and pretended to be interested in anything BUT Don. Don sighed and stood up. Before he could turn to walk away, Mike reached out and took his hand, "The answer is yes."

Don stared at him for several moments, "Really?"

Mike kissed his knuckles and smiled.

_Seems so close to me,  
but still beyond my reach,  
Calling me  
and playing hide and seek._

"You drink too much." Mike shook his head.

Don lifted his beer in salute and took a sip, "Whatever."

"I'm serious, Don." Mike crossed his arms.

Don considered him for a moment then laughed and finished his beer, "Well, you worry too much." He stood up and wobbled a little. After maintaining his balance somewhat, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed another beer.

Mike rolled his eyes and watched Don crack it open, "Don't you ever worry your going to do something you will regret?"

Don stared at him in thought, "Well, yeah.. of course I do... but that's not going to stop me!"

Mike suddenly chuckled, "One day you're going to wake up next to some fifty year-old bald guy, with a strange pain in your ass, and no clue how you got there."

Don choked for a second and laughed, "Yeah, probably! But I'd much rather wake up to you."

Mike's eyes widened.

Don's hand slowly found its way to Mike's cheek. Mike swallowed and sighed,"Stop, Don. You're drunk."

Don sighed too, "I know."

"You don't want this."

"Do to." Don scooted closer.

Mike swallowed again and abruptly stood up, "No, you don't."

Don stared at him the best he could, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Your point?"

Mike sighed and stood up. He needed fresh air. Needed to clear his head before he did something stupid.

Don's chair crashed to the floor as he jumped up, "What is it Mike? Afraid people might see? Might hear?"

Mike stopped and looked up. Several people had gathered in to the room to watch. He needed to shut up Don now, before he said something he might regret.

"Don! You're drunk! You have no clue what you're talking about."

Mike made to push Don out the back door so they could at least be out of sight, and not causing a commotion.

"No! I don't care who sees or who hears. I'd never have the balls to admit this when I'm sober... why do you think I'm doing this now? So everybody listen! I am in love with this guy right here."

Don slapped Mike on the back and continued, "Yeah, that's right. IN LOVE. Always have been, always will be."

Mike swallowed and closed his eyes, confusion taking over. Should he believe him? He's clearly drunk.

"And if you walk away from me right now Mike... I wouldn't be able to go on. I mean it."

Tears streamed down the boys face and he sniffed as he wiped his cheek, "But at the same time... I wouldn't be able to stand my self if you stuck around. I won't let myself bring u down with me."

Mike sighed in frustration. So what was he supposed to choose? Stay and ruin Don or leave and ruin Don. Impossible choices.

Don stumbled over to him, brought Mike's head to his, and kissed his forehead, "I love you." He then pushed him away to run out the back door. Mike stood in shock for only a second before sprinting out the back door after him, "DON!"

Don looked back but kept walking, "And as we get older Mike and you see me in like thirty years, which you will, know that I still love you even then." With that he turned his head back around and dissappeared in to the night.

**So yeah I know the last one kind of cuts off abruptly but that's how I wanted it to end. For all the Mike/Don fans, I hope you enjoyed them at least a little.**


End file.
